Kita: Legend Of A Fallen Star
by RadiantLightning
Summary: "Sinbad, the future of this planet will be extinguished if we were to eleminate Al-Thamen. If we made a world of peace, the people will forget about the lessons of suffering and will inevitably become corrupt!" Sinbad's eyes widened at Kita's exclamation. The only sound Sinbad could hear was the deft ringing in his ears, washing out Kita's voice. What had happened to her?
1. Epilogue: Her Name Is Kitai

"Sinbad, Sinbad!" a white haired boy with freckles cried out, coming into his master's lair. The boy pushed open the oak wooden doors to reveal a tremendous library filled with a variety of books that filled the large room from the floor to the ceiling along its wall.

"What is it, Ja'far?" Sinbad asked without looking up from his scrolls that he was scanning through.

"It's horrible! _She's_ here!"

Sinbad finally tears his amber eyes from the scroll, hardening his gaze on his advisor. "_She_ is here?"

Ja'far frantically nods his heads in answer. "Yes! _She_ is here right now!"

Sinbad sighs to himself, getting up out of his antique cushioned chair. "In the kitchen, right?"

"As always." Ja'far simply responded.

Sinbad's pace was quick more than it usually was when it came to walking. His eyes were focused in front of him. Ja'far strained to keep up with Sinbad, trying to keep up with his stride. Ja'far sent Sinbad a worried glance knowing all too well what was going through Sinbad's mind right now. Sinbad didn't even bother looking at Ja'far yet.

Sinbad pushed through the kitchen doors searching the punished granite room to finally find who he was looking for. There in front of Sinbad was a woman that was too busy rummaging through his refrigerator, to notice Sinbad's entrance.

"So you have finally come back. How was it?" Sinbad queried, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Finally, Sinbad got her attention. The woman poked her head above the refrigerator door with a pork bun in her mouth and other various foods she had collected in her arms. This was normal for the amethyst haired sailor to have this woman arrive unannounced just as quickly as she leaves like the wind.

"AAAYYYYGH, Shhinbadd!" the woman acknowledged, greeting Sinbad with the pork bun still in her mouth; she half-saluted Sinbad, dropping some of the food onto the ground in the process. Sinbad glimpsed at the fallen food on the floor then back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"She is still the same as ever." Ja'far criticizes bringing one of his sleeves to cover the bottom portion of his face, "-unrefined."

"I herrrrdd dat!" The strange woman accused, dropping all of her food to the ground as she pointed Ja'far an accusing finger.

"Disgusting, don't shout with food still in your mouth!" Ja'far lectured, rubbing off the remnants of the pork bun she spat at him while criticizing him.

Her warm chocolate eyes narrowed on Ja'far, sending Jafar a chill of fear up his spine. "Or you can still spit food out your mouth at anyone." Jafar yielded.

The woman smiled brightly at Ja'far then gulped down the rest of the pork bun in her mouth. "Don't take me seriously, Jafar! I was only playing around!"

Ja'far remained skeptical of her comment and retreated behind Sinbad.

Sinbad smiled to himself at the woman's familiar behavior. "…So, how did everything go, Kita?" Sinbad warmly asks her again.

The woman perked up at the mention of her nickname and swallowed down the rest of the pork bun in her mouth.

"I ran into some trouble." Kita curtly replied.

"When do you not run into trouble?" Sinbad teased, petting the top of her short lightning blonde hair. Kita was a lean but toned woman. Despite her shortness, she was fierce in battle and showed it through her penetrating, shining espresso eyes. Her eyelids that were embellished with a coat of pigmented, intense red did not help soften her eyes, but brought them out more.

Kita puffed out a colored cheek from embarrassment. "I'm not a kid anymore!"

Sinbad grinned at her reaction, satisfied that he was able to get her attention.

When Sinbad opened his eyes he saw Kita's stern eyes on him. "I'm serious, Sinbad," Kita warned, "There's something I have to inform you about what I have ran into." Whenever Kita turned serious, Sinbad knew that it had to be a very serious matter. Sinbad grew somber and retracted his hand back to his side.

From a third point of view, Ja'far could tell very easily the emotions that were displayed in Sinbad's shining amber eyes: longing.

"Then let's go and talk about it, shall we?" Sinbad offered, "Alone."

Ja'far frazzled at Sinbad's suggestion. "Sinbad, how about I come along too?!"

"No need. This is between legend to legend. We can handle ourselves."

Kita walked alongside Sinbad passing by Ja'far, leaving him behind in the kitchen.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ja'far whined to himself.

Sinbad and Kita leisurely walked through Sinbad's open-air mansion that sat erect on top of the island nation's mountain. Walking through the twisted halls of white punished marble that is lavishly adorned with hanging gardens of ivy and colorful, sweet-aromatic tropical flowers that was in full bloom. Through the halls of hanging ivy they could see the scenery of the festive Sindria. Kita stared heavily at the waters in the horizon with the sun beginning to set behind the ocean, turning the usual azure waters to an orange hue. The sky also had an orange background with pink and purples mixed into it.

"Your people are so happy here. It's also so bright and beautiful in Sindria. When the sun sets here, it's as if the sun is setting the ocean waters aflame." Kita commented thoughtlessly, admiring the scenery at her side while she walked next to Sinbad; without noticing, Sinbad's gaze stayed on Kita's face that was lit up by the setting sun's soft sunlight.

"What are you really thinking behind those simplistic thoughts, Kita?" Sinbad prodded.

Kita tore her gaze away from the scenery, setting her gaze on Sinbad's amber eyes. "Everything is not as what it seems anymore, does it, Sinbad?"

"Is it not like that for anyone that comes back from a long journey?" Sinbad countered softly.

Kita smiled with sadness laced within her chocolate orbs, "Yes. You are right about that, but I am afraid that it is much more than what it seemed before- at least to me. What I thought was originally and supposingly, "good", is reversed now."

Sinbad stiffened at Kita's confession. Had she been through too much on this journey and she had finally been broke? No, not Kita. Surely, Kita would never succumb so easily to other's points of views but she would go out of her way to try to understand them without sacrificing herself or her resolve. Sinbad knew the difference between those two concepts when it boiled down to Kita's personality.

Kita turned her head, avoiding Sinbad's penetrating stare. Kita smirked to herself.

"What are you smirking about now?" Sinbad questioned nonchalantly.

"It brings back some memories is all- when I meet others from the past that call me Kita because of you. No need for informalities, Sinbad. Just call me by my full name: Kitai. Say it with me: K-I-T-A-I."

"But I like Kita much better." Sinbad admitted without shame.

Kita sighed to herself, giving up on the notion that she will never get the amethyst sailor to pronounce her whole name. After all, it has always been like that ever since he first found her. The moment she told him her name, he instantly turned around and shortened it for his convenience. He would always smile like an idiot to himself whenever he pronounced his "special" nickname for her. Not long after that, everyone else followed suit after Sinbad, calling her Kita instead of her given name, Kitai.

"Nice to know that that part of you will never change, along with your other quirks." Kita lamented, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Sinbad smiled to himself, happy that he had Kita's full attention on him, finally. Whenever he found himself around her, he had always gone out of his way to grab her attention like a child with its mother, but this need was different than that. He has always wanted her attention to focus on him, as selfish as that sounded, to the point she could not think about anything else but him. But with Kita it was always a different reaction than all the other women he spent his long and pleasurable nights with. Kita was sharp minded about most subjects, like war strategy, but she was really clueless when it came to admitting or displaying affections and feelings for another. Kita is utterly, simple minded when it came to that arena. Sinbad has always had a difficult time with her, but he never worried about her because she could never tell when another man made advancements or flirted with her.

"Back to the task at hand." Kita interjected. "The reason I came here in the first place is to warn you that the balance between darkness and light is more delicate than we had originally anticipated, Sinbad."

"Yes, we have always known that." Sinbad stated casually.

"Not as delicate as we thought though. Do not go extinguishing every evil force out there, Sinbad."

Sinbad tensed immediately. He did not like where Kita was headed in the conversation, nor did he enjoy the fashion she was starting talk in. "What makes you think I will? Explain."

Kita's eyes widened a moment from surprise at Sinbad's reaction to what she was trying to explain and get across to him. Kita quickly picked up on the disapproval Sinbad was displaying in his penetrating amber eyes toward her. Kita regained her composure, her posture turning stern. "Sinbad, the future of this planet will be extinguished if we were to get rid of Al-Thamen. If we made a world of peace, the people will forget about the lessons of suffering and will inevitably become corrupt!"

What had Sinbad just heard? Sinbad's eyes widened at Kita's exclamation. The only sound Sinbad could hear was the deft ringing in his ears, washing out Kita's voice. _What happened to her?_


	2. Epilogue 2: Her Name Is Kitai

"Sinbad, the future of this planet will be extinguished if we were to get rid of Al-Thamen. If we made a world of peace, the people will forget about the lessons of suffering and will inevitably become corrupt!"

What had Sinbad just heard? Sinbad's eyes widened at Kita's exclamation. The only sound Sinbad could hear was the deft ringing in his ears, washing out Kita's voice. _What happened to her?_

Sinbad's golden eyes narrowed at Kita's words that had just escaped through her soft lips. "Whose side are you on, Kita?"

In return Kita's chocolate eyes narrowed at Sinbad's question. Kita's frame retreated from Sinbad's, deciding to try to walk away from him. Just before Kita could walk any further Sinbad pulled on her elbows from behind, turning Kita around close to him.

"Kita answer me." Sinbad ordered her.

Kita's expression quickly transformed to that of anger. Her thin eyebrows knitted near one another making her auburn gaze ablaze, "I am on no one's side, Sinbad! Are you happy now?!"

Sinbad's grasp on Kita weakened with a melancholy gaze that swiftly swept over him. "What about the promise that we made together about bringing the world peace and prosperity?"

Kita turned her back to Sinbad, wrapping her arms around herself as if trying to provide comfort to herself. Sinbad noticed Kita's solemn gesture. To Kita's surprise a pair of tan, strong arms wrapped around her. Kita tipped her head up, staring into molten amber eyes. Sinbad nuzzled his chin in the crook of her neck, his warm breaths tickling the side of her slender neck. Kita's dark mocha orbs turned to the ocean in deep thought. It was as if time stood still between Kita and Sinbad, enveloped in the moment of relishing each other's presence quietly- enjoying the calm before the storm that was sure to come ahead of them.

The heavens slowly turned dark. Gradually, the stars started to reveal themselves decorating the vast and endless sky like twinkling diamond jewels along with the peaking and glowing, luminescent crescent moon.

"Don't." Kita warned Sinbad after a long lingering moment.

"Why?" Sinbad simply questioned her. As simple as the question was, it had a profound effect on Kita.

"Do not try to argue with me." Kita hotly retorted.

Sinbad lowered his arms, wrapping them around her stomach, fondling his hands across her small abdomen. Sinbad's amber eyes turned intense and deep in thought as he rubbed his hands across her stomach.

Kita sighed. "What is truly on your mind right now, Sinbad?"

Sinbad stayed quiet for some passing moments before he admitted, "I have always dreamed of you being the one that had my children."

Kita's eyes widened in disbelief; trembling at his sudden confession, in a low voice, Kita whispered "Why are you telling me this now?"

Sinbad once again turned Kita around, backing her against the polished marbled pillar in the hallway with his muscular arms caging her in. Kita's frightened but fierce auburn eyes met with Sinbad's soft but intense golden orbs. Sinbad brought his face closer to Kita's, decreasing the distance between them. Kita held in a breath as Sinbad brought his nose to the corner of her nose navigating it across her cheeks, to the side of her face, and finally her ears. Kita could feel the soft breaths against her ear tickling her slightly causing her to shudder from the soft sensations.

"Because I have always _**loved**_ you, Kita." Sinbad declared gently.

Kita's heart started to race as her whole body started to tremble from confusion. "You can't love me! If you loved me, then why do you always have those other women around?! Why did you never tell me before? Do not change the subject on me!"

Sinbad brought his face to Kita's, his amber eyes fierce. "I was _afraid_! I did not want to ruin what I had with you already! And when I wanted to finally tell you, you always disappeared like you always do!"

"That is because it seems like every time I am around, all you want is the company of other women!" Kita snarled in disdain. "I hate it whenever I come here because you give me attention for only day but then you decide you want to act like the pride lion being in the center of attention of every harem that you allow in your palace to flaunt in front of me! I do not want to be around you when you start acting like that!"

"If you hate it so much, then why do always bother to come back?" Sinbad asked quietly with a stern tone.

Kita had always hated how Sinbad's simple questions, like this one, could somehow strongly affect her, making her chest clench in unexplainable pain. Why could she not do the same to him also? Why did it seem so one sided- so, unequal?

"Because, we are friends, aren't we?" Kita solemnly replied.

Instantaneously, before Kita could react, Sinbad had swept her body against his, crashing his firm lips onto her pink, soft ones. Kita's eyes widened in surprise as she tried to push herself away from Sinbad but it only made Sinbad tighten his arms around her back even more, bringing her closer to him. Kita became overwhelmed by Sinbad's passion as he took control of the situation, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he started to roam her cavern. With a burst of passion and anger, Kita fought for dominance, kissing Sinbad back just as hungrily.

Their lips molded perfectly to one another's. Kita snaked her arms around Sinbad's masculine neck, bringing Sinbad deeper into the kiss. Sinbad moved his hand, fondling her backside while the other one rested behind her head. Kita moaned quietly as Sinbad brought his pelvis against her's slightly causing friction between the two.

"Stop this." Kita pleaded to Sinbad quietly.

"Why? When we both know we want this." Sinbad questioned her.

Suddenly a ferocious growl was heard to the side of them. The sound of the growl was heard behind them and suddenly a large white blob of fur appeared in front of Kita, pushing Sinbad to the other side of the grand hall.

Sinbad gazed down to meet a pair of piercing sapphire eyes that belonged to an overlarge white tiger decorated with dark brown, almost onyx, stripes . One of the tiger's paws was bigger than even Sinbad's head. The tiger roared ferociously at Sinbad, gazing at him as if he were ready to pounce on him.

"Raja!" Kita called out to the white tiger in command. "Cease your actions now!"

The defensive tiger, Raja, unwillingly retreated but still gazed at Sinbad with menacing, tenacious cobalt eyes. Raja growled hollowly as if in disappointment at Kita's command. The tiger idly sauntered over, sitting at Kita's side.

"Nice to meet you too." Sinbad greeted with displeasure. How could Sinbad have almost forgotten about Kita's best friend and battle companion? He remembered that ever since Kita had laid eyes on the tiger she was captivated. Kita and Raja are kindred souls. Together through time it showed how heavily Kita and Raja's worlds revolved around another's. Sinbad had always felt jealousy toward Raja for the fact that Raja was the center of Kita's world. Kita paid Raja unconditional love and attention that Sinbad had always wished Kita would give to him.

"YOU! Hold it right there!" a voice ordered from the side of Sinbad.

Sinbad turned around to find Ja'far in attack stance with his throwing knives at his disposal in his hands. Ja'far slowly stepped in front of Sinbad with caution to protect him from any surprise attacks.

"SHOW YOURSELVES!" Ja'far demanded with deadly ferocity.

"Well, well… who would have suspected that the King's advisor would actually sense me before the King himself? Wow, Sinbad. You must have it really bad for this girl then, hm?" an anonymous voice taunted and teased.

Sinbad clenched his teeth as he laid his eyes on the silhouette of a figure that rose in the air from behind Kita on a flying carpet.

"Hahahhaaa! That was actually quite amusing, Kita! Who would have guessed you, of all people, would actually unaligned yourself with Sinbad to join Al-Thamen! What do you think of that, Sinbad?"

Kita sighed, putting her forehead in her hand as if a headache were coming onto her. "Enough, _Judal_. It's already difficult trying to tell him without you having to interfere in the matter. I don't need your help. Go annoy someone else. Isn't there some other unfortunate person that you can grace your presence with? Go away."

Abruptly Sinbad could see ruby eyes glinting in the dark above Kita's head. The figure jumped down from the elaborate embellished, magic- floating carpet. "Then what fun would that be when I already have you for that? This is pretty interesting to me."

Kita folded her arms in front of her as Raja growled lowly in his throat at Judal's sudden presence. "I thought I already told Al-Thamen that I could handle this myself."

"Orders." Judal simply replied. "How can they know that they can trust you? I see now that Al-Thamen can pretty much put their trust in you, but there is still that factor that they are wary of about you."

Sinbad's fists tightened at Judal's words. "You joined Al-Thamen? Did you not say that you were on no one's side, Kita?"

Kita turned her eyes back on Sinbad whose expression had changed vastly to that of anger. Sinbad's eyebrows were furrowed while his nostrils flared as if he was ready to attack someone. This was the first time that Kita had ever witnessed Sinbad with hostile behavior. It was quite foreign to her to see Sinbad in such a manner since he was normally laid back, but she contained herself from showing him her surprise or hurt at his actions. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had expected this type of behavior from him before she had actually talked it out with him, but somehow she was still unprepared for Sinbad's reaction. Kita inwardly grimaced at the situation Judal had forced her in. As expected of a sociopath who constantly craved for some type of chaos.

"Sinbad, I am apart of Al-Thamen now." Kita bluntly confessed.

The pale skinned, onyx pony-tailed oracle stood there with amusement laced in his crimson eyes as he victoriously put his fist on his hip while he put his other arm around Kita's neck. Judal smirked, waiting for Sinbad's reaction like a predator eyeing its prey in curious calculation.

"How can you do this to us- your friends? And the people of the world?! How could you have fallen into their hands, Kita?" Sinbad shouted in disappointment. "They will just use you to their advantage without any regards to your well-being! Think this through Kita. You would have never done this before! Tell me what happened to you on your journey to make you want to do this. Let me help you!"

Kita bit her bottom lip as she turned to stare at the floor below her, trying to hold herself together from Sinbad's pleas. "Sinbad, it is my choice, on my free will, that I have chosen to side with Al-Thamen."

Judal laughed out loud bending over from his hysteria, "I have waited so long to see Sinbad in discord and finally I get to see him wither! But who would have expected that you, Kita, of all people could do that! I have tried for many years, but every damn time it was the same: somehow Sinbad had always found a way to counter act my plans, but it was you in the end that could actually do it!"

"SHUT UP!" Ja'far shouted at Judal. Ja'far's teeth clenched and his whole body trembled in unfathomable rage. "Kita, how could you do this to Sinbad!? I thought you loved him also! I thought you were his best friend that would always be there for him despite all the times that you have gone on one of your escapades! I thought you could handle yourself well enough to never fall into the hands of evil! I thought you were responsible enough to always return to us unharmed or unaltered!"

Kita quickly turned her back to Ja'far as Raja jumped in between her and Ja'far to let Kita jump onto the floating carpet without interference. Inwardly guilt had washed over Kita, so to save herself from Ja'far's criticisms she decided to flee the scene.

"Let's go, Judal. I am ready to retreat for the night." Kita tiredly proclaimed.

"You're no fun." Judal drawled at her as he pounced onto the magic carpet next to Kita. "But I will let it slide this time."

"Raja." Kita called out to her companion softly. Raja gave Ja'far and Sinbad one last snarl before he quickly turned and jumped onto the carpet as it started to take off into the midnight sky.

"KITA!" Sinbad called out toward the young woman. Sinbad ran down the corridor until Kita and Judal were too far out in the distance to even hear his pleas. Sinbad grimaced at the sight of Judal sitting next to Kita as their silhouettes grew smaller in the distance, melting in with starry filled night sky. "Kita… don't go, please."

Ja'far forlornly gazed at his master's form as Sinbad hugged the pillar putting his forehead against it in anguish. Ja'far knew that if Sinbad wanted to, he could have easily stopped them, but Kita's sudden "switch" had caught Sinbad off guard. Sinbad had known Kita since he was young, after conquering his first Dungeon, Baal. They have known each other even before Sinbad had met Ja'far. As far as Ja'far knew, Kita was one of Sinbad's best friends and loving companion. When Sinbad had found Kita, like Kita had found Raja, it had struck the very core of his being- as if he had found a treasure that no amount of monetary or material could ever buy or pay off. Sinbad had found someone just as adventurous and free spirited as he was. Ja'far would sit through Sinbad's drunken, endless rants of how he met Kita and the quests that they ventured into together before he had met Ja'far. Ja'far shook his head in sympathy, knowing full well how much Kita, in the end, had a profound effect on Sinbad whether she knew it or not.

"Kita, if only you knew…" Ja'far whispered to himself.

"Well, Kita you did a good job, if I do say so myself." Judal smiled as he put his elbow on his knee. "I didn't know you were that sadistic. I couldn't even make Sinbad that angry before."

Kita brought her hands together, bringing one long sleeve into the other in an attempt to keep her hands warm in the chilly night. Kita kept her stern chocolate orbs ahead of her, looking out into the horizon. "You talk too much."

"Hmph." Judal scoffed, changing his position. Judal laid his body across the embellished, flying carpet, propping his head against his hand. "You are interesting."

Judal extended his other hand, taking Kita's chin into it. Judal forced her to look at him- her intense auburn orbs meeting Judal's gleaming rubies. Judal took notice of Kita's attire. She dawned the Kou Empire's classical red Hanfu outfit that was held together with a black silk sash; wearing the traditional black slippers. Kita kept her expression unreadable as Judal soaked in her moonlit image. Judal growled in response from Kita's expressionless face.

Suddenly Raja growled ferociously from behind Kita, letting Judal know he was still there. But none-the-less it did not have any effect on Judal.

"Why did you have to bring your pet _cat_ along with you anyways?" Judal complained.

"It is simple," Kita stated, "Wherever I go, Raja goes also- you should know that.

"Hmm… if I recall, you used to be scrawnier than you are now, were you not?" Judal teased Kita, changing the subject.

Kita flinched at Judal's comment. "If I remember correctly, you were not much of a challenge back in the day."

Judal looked taken aback. "Wha- What did you say?! Are you implying that I was not a good enough a challenge for you and Sinbad?!"

"Well," Kita began, leisurely scrutinizing her finger nails, "We still won in the end, didn't we?"

Judal frowned at her comment. "Ha! Don't make me laugh. If I remember correctly you barely made it through the skin of your teeth, little girl!"

"Yeah, right!" Kita shouted back. Judal, without thinking, moved in closer to Kita.

"Little girl, I can still beat you if I want to!"

"I would like to see that, girly- boy!"

"Girly- boy?!"

"That's right! You look like a girl and even have womanly tendencies! What guy wears red eye kohl anyways?! That is my signature style!"

" I wore this first long before you started to wear red kohl on your eye creases!"

"Just admit it! You stole that from me because I look really cool wearing it!"

Judal scoffed at Kita's arrogant exclamation. "It looks a lot better on me!"

Both Kita and Judal growled at each other, their faces inches away from one another's. Kita and Judal's argument echoed through the night sky around them and for the world below them to hear. Raja grew quiet, laying his head on his crossed paws as he tried his best to tune out their screeching voices to sleep.


End file.
